


monsta x x male reader

by bleedblackblood (deadbeatfreak99)



Series: kpop x male reader [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Animal Play, Butt Plugs, Crying, M/M, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeatfreak99/pseuds/bleedblackblood
Summary: a collection of 'monsta x with a male reader' oneshots from my tumblr boyfrvmthemoon
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader
Series: kpop x male reader [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010256
Kudos: 14





	monsta x x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: hi! so i have 2 requests (1 for wonho and 1 for seventeen's dk) but I'll split them up if thats okay??? for wonho can I req smut with overstimulation, animal play and him being overall sub-ish?? he kind of cries from pleasure and maybe at the end he likes to keep reader's release inside so reader puts him a plug?? it sounds really dirty but toss some softness in there. sorry if its too much. it doesn't have to be long, you can just do the main part if you want 1/2
> 
> Note: probably the most explicit smut you'll ever see me write lol i hope this is alright and what you wanted. also, i'm posting this one now but treating your requests as two separate ones (i'll be posting the dk one later so as to do someone else's in between). thanks for requesting!

"Bounce, bunny boy."

A cry ripped from Hoseok's lips, glossed red and swollen, as he did as told, lifting and dropping his weight down onto [Y/N]'s length, each time bottoming out and rising until only the tip was still burrowed into him. His partner's hands were gripping his waist, helping his muscular form stay upright as he pounded himself on [Y/N]'s raw dick. The sounds of squelching mixed with his frantic breaths and constant mewls as his over-stimulated hole fastened around the member inside of him.

He'd already cum twice, abdominal muscles sticky and stained with a semi-translucent, white substance that neither of the two seemingly minded in the heat of the moment. Hoseok was bouncing obediently, small bunny ears set atop his head flopping with each of his vigorous movements, and [Y/N] couldn't help but want to ruin his pale, taut neck as the shorter threw his head back in wanton pleasure.

"Such a good boy," [Y/N] murmured against the skin he worked on making sore, close to his jugular, and Hoseok keened, "You want to be the best for me, hm?"

"I －" Hoseok cried as [Y/N] met his fall halfway, thrusting his hip up at an angle that had his dick pressing into Hoseok's prostate, "I'm a － ah! － really go－good boy!"

His thighs were twitching at the strain and [Y/N] hummed at the sight, sliding a palm along the smooth expanse of ivory skin to grip at one of them, feeling the muscle convulse beneath his touch.

"Is bunny getting tired?" He asked, kneeding his partner's legs, "Do you want to change position?"

Hoseok was apprehensive to confess that yes, the sting in his thighs was growing intense, afraid to disappoint the other in any way, but [Y/N] was softly nibbling on his flushed ear, mumbling words of comfort.

He nodded, giving out a small whine.

"Alright baby, let's －" He aided the male as he dropped backwards onto the bed, releasing a sharp breath and moan at the shift inside him prior to hooking his legs over [Y/N]'s shoulders, "stay like this instead. Better?"

Hoseok sloppily muttered a yes in his dazed state, tears pooling in his eyes and trickling along his cherry-dyed cheeks that were in stark contrast to his white skin.

"You're alright, yeah?"

[Y/N] was used to Hoseok crying whenever they had sex, even if it was slow and sweet; nevertheless, he had to make sure he wasn't pushing the other too far.

Hoseok hummed in confirmation, shakily taking hold of one of [Y/N]'s hands and bringing it to cup one of his cheeks, so hot to the touch that the latter was momentarily surprised. [Y/N] began to move his hips back and forth again, tentatively, carefully, as he fondly wiped away Hoseok's endlessly flowing tears.

"Tell me when I can go faster, baby."

"Y－You can."

And [Y/N]'s speed picked up gradually, his movements growing rougher and messier as his own high was nearing. Hoseok's moans had morphed into mewls and cries once more, his thick, muscular arms reaching back to press against the bed's headboard. His skin glistened with a layer of sweat, dribbling along the curves of his straining muscles and painting his sheets.

"[Y/N] － [Y/N]!" Hoseok could only force out the name a few times, jaw slack and breathing erratic, as he felt the over-sensitivity of his body heighten every touch on his flesh and every move inside him.

His dick was a glowing red blended with pink, soaked in his previous releases and dripping with the arrival of his next one. [Y/N] could see his partner was close, and so he reached a hand out to clutch at one of Hoseok's pectoral muscles, squeezing and rubbing at the meat in a way that had the man keening at a volume he would otherwise be embarrassed of.

"Are you almost there, little bunny?"

Hoseok could barely make out what he was told, but he nodded, eyes shut yet trying to flicker open to see the face of his partner.

"I － I luh you － love you."

"I love you too, baby, so much."

Hoseok whined, the ineffable feeling that gripped his entire body growing far too overwhelming. His spine arched and his hands pushed back at the headboard as his third orgasm struck him, wrecking his exhausted body to the tips of his toes that curled. He panted as [Y/N] finished off inside him some moments later, but momentarily panicked as he felt the man eventually begin to ease out of him.

Through his semi-conscious state, he weakly held onto his boyfriend's forearm, successfully halting his actions.

"Duh－Don't forget － Keep it i－in."

[Y/N] smiled fondly at the male beneath him, all terrifying muscle and broad shoulders, but with baby pink bunny ears and rosy cheeks dampened by his drying tears; he couldn't help but sigh.

"Bunny, you'll be even more sore if I do that."

A beat.

"The －" Hoseok paused, as if only then growing a tad shy to ask, "The plug. P－Please. I wanna keep it in."

Understanding, [Y/N] hummed, and whilst making sure to not move too much, he reached out for the fluffy bunny tail butt plug Hoseok had been wearing before, left until then abandoned on the bed. As deftly and gently as he could, he pulled out of his partner and, before too much of his release had the chance to leak out, he filled Hoseok's twitching hole with the plug, patting it lightly a moment later.

"Is it okay?" He asked, just to make sure, and Hoseok hummed in contentment before making grabby hands at the former with a feeble smile.

[Y/N] gave a soft laugh and then allowed himself to slowly lay by Hoseok's side prior to taking him into his embrace. Hoseok nuzzled into his chest, a satisfied, tranquil sigh leaving him as [Y/N] soothingly rubbed at his back, setting his chin between the two ears set upon the man's head.

"You know I can't stay long," [Y/N] eventually spoke up, "I've got to clean you up."

Hoseok groaned in response, holding him tighter.

"Later."

[Y/N] kissed the crown of his head.

"Later."


End file.
